


"I want to be with you."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [69]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Shiki asks Rebecca for some advice, until he works it out for himself.
Relationships: Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner, Sister Ivry/Witch | Shield of Edens
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Kudos: 9





	"I want to be with you."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this drunk and haent read it back so good luck ig

There were a lot of things on Granbell that Shiki didn't have to think about. Michael and the others did there best, but ultimately they were machines and, unlike the Shining Stars, didn't know much about humans, or how they functioned. They did their best, and Shiki would never criticise; he grew up happy, and he grew up loved. No amount of knowledge could ever replace that. But it did mean that there were questions which Shiki had never even thought about asking before, about gender and sex and what differences the two had, about attraction and sexuality and lots of other muddled things that Shiki had never had to think about until he had joined the Edens Zero crew. 

"How do you know if you like someone?" He asked Rebecca one day, but the blonde just rolled her eyes, not shifting focus from her game as she gave him a playful shove in the side. 

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Shiki. You like everyone you meet." 

He tried to, at least. How else was he supposed to make one million friends? But even Shiki understood that you could like someone as a friend, like he did Rebecca, or as something more, like Witch and Sister. 

"That's not what I mean." Shiki grabbed the controller from Rebecca's hand, stirring the hero into the direction of a new monster to defeat. "How do you know if it's more than just friendship?" 

Rebecca stole the controllers right back, pressing pause before the monster could land an attack. 

"Shiki, do you think I'm pretty?" 

He scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Of course I do." 

Rebecca nodded, a flush of pink tinging her cheeks. "And if I were to get naked right now, what would you think?" 

That was an interesting notion. Shiki knew how he should feel about naked women, had heard Weisz joke about it enough times, but Rebecca was his friend. It would be strange to think of her in any other way. 

"I would think that we were heading to the baths?" 

Laughing lightly, Rebecca shook her head in disbelief. She rested her hand on Shiki's arm, squeezing gently. Her skin was warm, her eyes kind; Shiki wished that he was attracted to her, wished that everything could be simple. 

"If you find someone who makes your heart race, who you want to see more of, talk to constantly, and-" Rebecca cleared her throat. "Get naked with, then that person is probably someone that you like." 

Pausing on that thought for a moment, Shiki pulled Rebecca into a tight hug. 

"Thank you, Rebecca." 

"It's okay," she picked up her gaming controls again, wiggling them playfully in Shiki's face. "Just don't interrupt my game again." 

Her teasing made it easier to accept what he didn't know, and even if he laughed alongside her, Shiki knew that he had a lot to think about. 

\- 

Shiki didn't fully understand why Weisz had chosen a female form in Digitalis, but he was definitely starting to comprehend what Rebecca had meant about attraction, because he thought that Weisz' character was _hot_ , and when he was alone at night after the storm and battles had passed it gave him time to fully explore it. 

"Shit." He breathed, running his thumb across the tip of his member, body arching into the sensation of it. 

Weisz' Digitalis avatar had long hair, even longer limbs. She was curvy, and confident, and it turned Shiki _on_. But when he squeezed his eyes closed and rolled onto his front, Shiki realised that these were traits that Weisz had too. In his mind, the breasts evaporated into tightly toned muscles, the blonde hair cutting short into a masculine style, and then Shiki was rubbing a finger against his ass, desperate for something that Weisz' female avatar could never give him. 

Black hair splayed across the pillow, limbs stretched as a finger pushed inside his hole, one name falling from his lips.

"Weisz."

And that was proof enough. It wasn't about gender; Shiki could appreciate both, but what he wanted the most was Weisz the person. It should have been an important moment of realisation but Shiki was too far gone. All he could do was rut against the mattress, twisting the finger in his ass until he came messily, panting out Weisz' name. There was a pang of guilt, the shame of objectifying a friend almost too much for Shiki, but this was what he needed, clarification on what he felt. 

Shiki loved Weisz, wanted him in every way that a man could want someone else, and the most important thing to Shiki then was to make sure that Weisz knew. Whatever happened after that, Shiki would deal with, but for now he had new and scary and complicated emotions, and all Shiki wanted to do was share them. He cleaned himself off quickly, tucking himself away and falling out of bed. 

The Edens Zero ship was dark and quiet, the only light coming from the front of the ship where Shiki could see Witch steering in silence, Ivry asleep with her head in the other woman's lap. 

He snuck through the corridors to Weisz' workshop, where he knew the older man would be working, and flung open the door. 

Weisz was bent over a piece of metal, brow furrowed and hair a mess, and Shiki wondered if anyone had ever been that beautiful before. He started when Shiki entered the room, dark eyes turning wide with shock. 

"Shiki, what the _fuck_ -"

"I want to be with you." Shiki blurted, legs shaking as he moved towards the other man. 

Weisz rubbed his fingers across his temple, gesturing vaguely to the metal sheet as he rose to his feet. "I'm not doing anything interesting, just working out how-" 

"No!" Shiki placed his hands on Weisz' shoulders. "I want to _be_ with you."

When Weisz still looked confused, Shiki took a deep breath, propelled himself forward, and pressed their lips together. The kiss was quick and hard, with Shiki too nervous to move and Weisz too stunned to move much. When they separated, Weisz' cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, and his hands moved to cover Shiki's. 

"Do you... like me, Shiki?" 

"I thought that was pretty obvious." Shiki smiled, and when Weisz rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Shiki again, the younger man didn't need to ask the question back; the way that Weisz was holding him so gently was answer enough. 


End file.
